here kitty,kitty
by blossom girl 2
Summary: i was broken,lost,and hurt just wishing for sweet merciful death.that is util he fixed me,found me,and loved me and after all i've been through he still promised to. bickxblossom
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**normal P.O.V.-**

**A.N.-hey me again I can't believe it. I'm going to be so busy with two stories. It's not going to be easy but I'll try not to upload chapters from story other story. He-he um…I forget what I was going to type. oh and i like my readers to so that you chap...NOW!**

****she was langue in front of the couch on the rug. when she heard the quite click of the lock.'he's home!' she thought happily sprang onto her proceeded to transformed into the form her master saw her as. she felt wrong deceiving him but was there any other chose but to pretend? she could tell him but what would be the out come. knowing him not to good.

he was the most kindest human she'd ever previous owners was never as nice as one at least she thinks so .if sh trust him as much as she thought then he should understand...right?

or that's what she believed...

-flash back over-**(A.N.- just because i was to lazy to write a flash back for Anna bell-Dexter's cousin in my other story-doesn't mean i'm bad at it.)**

** A.N.- not the end just a flash back i'll get on the rest next week got to work on my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2 important

**A.N.-%%### INPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%%  
****hello again! and i guess it's time for another chapter but be fore i have a message for you. M.F.Y- okay so if you have read two out of three- hell, even all- of my stories than i now consider you a loyal follower of mine -if you haven't well i don't really care cause your in the middle of reading my long author note but back to my point,my stories please check em' out. you'll relies how much i've progressed. As for my other stories i will complete them. 'torn between two' will be updated next year some where near may i don't write in the summer so it will be continued in the early November. as for 'here kitty,kitty' i don't even know. i like doing this because i read other peoples reviews and i notics that the only thing up there is alot of "please continues" and questions. i don't mind questions i love them and will answer no matter how stupid so if you have some don't second guess them just type it. and once again  
%%### IMPORTANT, MUST READ! ###%% **


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my new readers (or not) my name is Kimberly and this is my assistant **

**brick sighed "hey"**

**i rolls my eyes "whatever.^^ so to day i am going to do the unthinkable and write more 'here kitty, kitty!' didn't think i would huh. so here we GO... start the show... NOW!^^" **

**-BLOSSOM P.O.V.-**

so here i am. just wondering around townsvile streets bored and tired sevaral kids have point me out. ran away from them all. i'm not in the mood for a family, and i know its danderous to be on the street what with dogcatchers and mean old ladies, and of course- i look at my surowndings not caring for anything but the big building infrount of me. "townsvile center" huh. i've never actually been inside. i got to check it out one day. i don't even know what kind of "center" it is... oh well, moving on. well, i wonder-... what in the hell was that. i look towards where the scream came from. now, a normal person would have run away, transform into human form and go get help. ok maybe not the whole"transforming" part. but noooo i had to run into theally way headfirst. what i saw was... terrorible.

"stop it get away!"a small kitten screamed before getting kicked to the moaned. it wasn't till now that i saw to smaller kitten behind crowded over they're seemingly older sister,worried. i swear, those jackass dogs have no souls.

"please be okay..! please?" the male kitten oldest one moaned and attempted to stand. but of course failed

"awe... i think we hurt his sister,guys. my maybe we should stop." one of the dogs said in mock worry. he looked like a stupid Dogo Argentino if i ever seen one.

"what? and stop all this fun? ha! maybe after their dead." the other laughed this one was a American Staffordshire Terrier. then the started growling at the poor childern. that's when my stupid bavery i inharited from my mother didn't give me any other choise then to tackle the Argentino to the ground and slash the terrier across the eye. it was deep to i felt a sense of pride and stupidity.

"you little-" the argentino growled getting up off the floor.

"beauty? yeah i get that all the time." i said i looked over my shoulder at the childern. the eldest was finally up. "you three go home. i got it here." they nodded and waddle of with their sister in tow.

"thank you,princess." the smallest girl said as she followed behind.

"so... how exactly do you got this?" i dont know!

"obvisously i'll just claw your other eye out." then they attacked. okay here we go. great.

_***-seven and a half minutes later-***_

okay... i am currently under a snarling, angry, and hopefully not a rabid terrier 2 times my size drooling all over my face with a knocked out argentino in the corner...perfect. time to make my way into some trubble... hopefully those kids are okay.

"you know snarling makes you uglier, who know it was possible?" he just growled louder. i need a response for this to work." were you kicked out of your home because you scared the kids or ate them?"

"i'll have you know i got myself lost and my owner was a man who lived alone"

"killed them it is." i said with a smile.

"why are you still smiling?" he leaned in and i leterally laughed in his face. and after 1 minute of sufficating in my laughter, i stopped and looked him dead in the eye. fearless.

"because your just a stupid, slobbering, over grown MUT! that this he can kill ME. i knew dogs were idoits but this is a new extent." i said calmly. well this is it this next sentence will seal my fate as the exprestion goes. much like this whole time i felt no fear. as if wanting to just... end it all here, stop the suffering. at least this way i won't die alone... and old. hehe. i smiled for a second then remembering where i am, how i'm going to die...i stopped because some how... it feels good... **(A.N.- this would be the perfect place to put a chiffhanger but... i hate those so on with the story!)** i shouldn't feel happy!i should be scared sad about leaving my loved ones my mother and sisters but i'm not am i really that... _selffish. _

"is that so?" he snarled. i smirked even though it scared me how natural it felt.

"very-"

"hey!"we looked up to see a Cretan Hound only i was more bored then shocked. what am i! a gaiant dog magnet (i did not look at the size of these dogs if you do and tell me that'll be nicice.^^") i felt the slobbering mutt stiffen on top of me and i got ready to move away... like now. luckily i didnt have because the big tough dog ran with his tail between his legs like a little bitch. (A.N.- usually don't use this kind of language but because we're actually talking about an actual dog it's okay.) the dog ran after barking repeatedly. alone... again. oh well... i look towards the entrance to the ally way... footsteps... no running... this way but why... i look towards the way those dogs ran...i have to get up! i tried to but i must of put to pressure on it because i collapsed... i heard heavy breathing and the footsteps stopped. haven't i had enough god damn it! i look up... and see a... boy?


End file.
